Loner's Awareness Day
by Darkyami7
Summary: Jou hates Valentine's Day, and all that he really wants is that one flavor of chocolate. Guess who's gonna give it to him. Puppyshipping.


Loner's Awareness Day 

Rating/Warnings: T/None

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! and am not making any money off of this publication. 

Summary: Jou hates Valentine's Day, and all that he really wants is that one flavor of chocolate. Guess who's gonna give it to him. Puppyshipping.

Author's Notes: This is one of my dumber one-shots. I hope that the revision makes it a little less dumb, though.

* * *

Jonouchi hated Valentine's Day, or Loner's Awareness Day as he'd come to call it. He hated the fact that everyone that he knew: Yugi, Ryou, and even Honda, had someone that they could call special and celebrate that fact on that one special day.

But not Jonouchi, so instead of following someone around with a sour puss on his face, he decided to buy himself one of those huge boxes of Russell's Chocolate and sit on his bed all day to eat them with that same sour puss look intact.

"Stupid Valentine's Day," Jou muttered, stuffing chocolate of unknown flavor into his mouth. Immediately after, he spit it out into the trash can, the rest of the morsel going after it, and threw the stupid piece of brown paper onto the floor with a vengeance.

That was the problem with those pieces of pure sugar: no one ever never knew what it was going to be. Orange cream…strawberry cream…coconut…the list was endless, and well…Jou really only liked one of the flavors. The vanilla cream.

Why? Hell, why was Jou supposed to know? He just liked it. For some reason, he really just liked the idea of something light and frothy inside a dark interior.

Kind of like…Seto Kaiba.

Yeah, yeah, go ahead, spit out whatever's inside of your mouth and look at me and the blonde like we've grown a few extra heads. But it was true. Kaiba: cold, ruthless, asshole of the month, all of the above, was like a piece hard piece of candy.

But not all of the time. He loved his brother, and that was obvious. And even though he could make up a hundred excuses as to why he always helped them right before Jou and his friends died, the mutt knew that it was really only because Kaiba actually liked them.

Yami knew it, yet Jou knew that his attraction towards Kaiba only went as far as friends, and maybe the fact that Kaiba's looks were set to kill. That too. 

The duelist sighed, suddenly feeling that he shouldn't let a perfectly good day go to waste inside of his stuffy apartment. Besides, he could sulk in the park and eat candy there, too. After that, he'd probably go home, throw the rest of the candy away, and shove some stupid flick into his VCR until he fell asleep.

Mission of Loner's Awareness Day: Jonouchi Katsuya _would_ survive, or else.

* * *

A half an hour later, Jou's 'mission' was yet to be fulfilled. He had gone through perhaps almost the whole of the huge box of wonderful cocoa and sugar, yet no dice…or vanilla. Whatever.

With a groan, Jonouchi shoved the box onto the bench that he was sitting on and folded his arms. What a waste. This whole entire day was just a big fucking waste of time. Damn. 

"I've seen you eat, Mutt…there is just no way that you could be full."

Jou felt his face form into a sneer at the chiding voice, yet at the same time he couldn't help but feel butterflies in his stomach. Kaiba was an ass, hands down, but an ass with a really nice voice.

And a really nice ass, of course. 

"I'm not full, rich-boy." Jou didn't even look up, or else he'd find himself cornily lost inside the 'azure pools of deep dark light.' Haha, what a joke. This couldn't have been healthy for the blonde duelist, no, not healthy at all. "I just couldn't find the one that I was looking for, so I decided to take a break, that's all."

He could hear Kaiba laughing softly, then a rustling of cloth and a crumpling of paper as Kaiba sat down next to the heart-shaped box and took a bite of candy for himself, "Vanilla…you know, I never really did like this one…I'm more of a raspberry, actually."

Jou's brown eyes finally locked onto Kaiba's; this was just too good to be true, as the stupid genius was just asking for it. Taking a deep mental breath and knowing full well that he'd probably get his ass kicked later for it, Jou locked his hand onto the back of the bench and leaned over the almost-empty box of sweets.

His lips locked onto Kaiba's and when Kaiba didn't push him away pissed and disgusted, Jou thrust his tongue into the brunette's already partially opened mouth. He mapped out the moist cavern that was Kaiba, tasting something that he didn't know the name of and something that really was vanilla…the one flavor that he was looking for.

After the only thing that remained was the unknown taste, the unique flavor of Seto Kaiba himself, Jou pulled away and looked Kaiba deep in the eyes. There was a small smirk playing on the billionaire's face, but it wasn't a pissed smirk, or an 'I got you now,' smirk. It was a 'boy, that was really nice' smirk.

Yay!

Jou picked up another piece of chocolate and slid it slowly into his mouth. He chewed just as slowly, then pulled a face which was really a smile, "Raspberry," He said, his tone matching his smirk. "I never really did like raspberry, you know…any help?"

Kaiba smirked again, and threw the box aside to join the other discarded half-eaten pieces of pure energy. He pulled Jou into his lap, and just before he leaned over to attack the blonde's surprisingly soft lips, he whispered, "You bet."

Loner's Awareness Day? What's that? Jonouchi Katsuya loved Valentine's Day.

* * *

Author's Notes: This one-shot was revised on 8-4-06.

Please Review.


End file.
